


All I Want For Christmas

by MsCashew



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: :D, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Douglas is a big ol' romantic sod, Douglas's Daughters tease Martin just as much as Douglas, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, So much fluffiness I can barely stand it, They love each other so much, it's lovely, marlas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2917811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCashew/pseuds/MsCashew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve and Douglas has been acting quite odd for most of the day. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Had a Christmas fic idea and. . . Here it is. :D I do so hope you enjoy, m'dears! ❤
> 
> Not beta'd nor Brit-picked. So if you see something amiss, please don't be shy in telling me. :) ❤

Douglas had been acting strange for the better part of the day, Martin had noted. 

Granted, it was Christmas Eve, and they were expecting his daughters that night, but. . . It was still strange.

He kept fiddling with everything. From the gingerbread men, to one of the fairy lights on the tree, and further yet to the fringe on one of the kitchen rugs.

Then there was that morning. Martin had woken up, as one does. But what he found was Douglas watching him, such affection held within his face that Martin was blushing right off the bat from such a gaze. 

When he asked what was the matter, Douglas answered with a simple, "Nothing whatsoever mon capitaine. I love you." Ending it with a soft kiss and an offer for breakfast in bed. Which lead to french toast with berries and fresh whipped cream, which lead to Douglas feeding Martin, which just lead to having Douglas licking off a spot of said whipped cream off a certain captain's chin, and ending with two very happy endings of breakfast in bed for the two pilots.

After a shared shower (which was only just), Douglas had been very hands on, which wasn't new for the FO, certainly. But. . . It was so much more so. He held Martin whenever possible, gave him sweet pecks along with long, intoxicating kisses that left the ginger absolutely breathless.

Every time Martin brought up Douglas' behavior; Douglas would just give him a smile and another peck, saying, "It's Christmas, and of course because I love you."

Something was brewing, he absolutely knew. But he just couldn't figure out what.

But now, now they were curled up on the sofa while snow was falling softly outside, the fire crackling away with holiday music playing on in the background softly as a turkey was slowly roasting away in the oven for dinner that night that they had prepped together.

Martin was more than comfortable in Douglas' arms, leaning against his love as said lover's arms held him tight, every now and again Martin feeling Douglas nuzzling his curls, he smiling every time at the gesture, feeling so warm and safe in his FO's arms.

"You know," Douglas begins after such a long while of comfortable silence, "I don't want a lot for Christmas." His voice coming out softly, Martin hearing a smile in his tone as Douglas sets his chin on his shoulder, smiling right along with his beau.

"Yes, we already discussed this, dear." Martin smiles wider, blushing the slightest bit as he places his hands on Douglas' forearms. He had been wanting to save up to buy something extravagant for Douglas, to show his love, his thanks for Douglas loving him back so thoroughly.

But then Douglas had suggested that they find something that maybe the other needed. Douglas had suggested that he would love a pair of wooly socks, as his feet tended to be as cold as a Calippo (Martin's words) during the winter. 

Martin agreed, but did just a little more, finding a nice wooly dressing gown that went nicely with the socks, as Douglas' was getting quite worn (what with Martin stealing it every chance he could, loving how his beau's scent seemed to be permanently part of it, even after a good washing). And slightly as well as that Martin saw that there were a few more packages than necessary after Douglas had gone out to shop.

"There's just one thing I need." Douglas continues after another nuzzle to the side of Martin's neck.

"If part of it was what we did last night," Martin says, already feeling a blush rapidly spread over his cheeks, smiling anyway at his thought, "I believe that's worth about three Christmases." Martin says with a giggle, Douglas chuckling right along, placing a peck on Martin's neck.

"I don't really care about the presents, underneath our Christmas tree," Martin kept silent as Douglas continued, his eyebrows furrowing at the first officer's words, wondering exactly what his beau was on about.

"I just want you for my own, more than you could possibly know," the captain still sat silent, the words sounding oddly familiar.

"Make my wish come true," Douglas' voice had taken on a melodic tone as he slid out from behind Martin, going on bended knee, taking one of Martin's long dexterous fingered hands into his larger ones, smiling so lovingly up at him.

"All I want for Christmas, is you." 

". . . I . . . What?" Martin squeaks after a moment of silent awe, looking at Douglas as his friend and lover looked at him with such adoration. 

"Captain Martin Crieff. I love you, and adore you, and can't imagine, nay, dream of anyone else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. . . Martin," He takes one of his hands away, reaching into his trouser pocket, producing a small, deep blue velvet box and presenting it to Martin, "Will you marry me?"

Martin gasps as Douglas opens the small box, the sight of a simple golden band knocking Martin's mind into the realization of what Douglas was asking:

Marriage. With Douglas?  _Married_ **to**  Douglas! Just. . .

"Why?" 

"Beg pardon?" Douglas asks with a chuckle, his thumb rubbing Martin's knuckles as his hand still held his.

"Why, w-why would you want to marry me?! Just, I'm just-"

"You're just. . .?" Douglas interrupts gently, that loving smile never leaving his lips.

"Me! I'm just  _me_  and you're  _ **you**_ , and, and, I-"

"Because you  **are _you_** , darling." Douglas stops him, cupping his freckly cheek with his warm hand, "You're my sweet, neurotic, plane obsessive, intelligent, diligent, twerp of a captain that I have fallen madly, deeply in love with, whom I absolutely cannot live without. Who I want to take care of more and more as the days go by, and grow even more old with, who I just keep falling in love with more each and every day. And honestly, who makes me a better man than I thought possible. . ." 

". . . I'm not a twerp." Martin sniffles after a few moments of silent, watchful eyes from the both of them.

"Yes you are." Douglas smiles wider, thumb caressing his cheek. At this, Martin abruptly laughs a short burst of a laugh, now smiling right along with Douglas.

"Yes I am," He sniffs more, a few tears rolling down his cheeks, he placing his hand on Douglas', nuzzling further into that warm palm.

"Do you mean all that?" Martin murmurs in such wonder.

"More than you can possibly imagine." 

"Then. . . Then yes." He smiles wider, biting his bottom lip in both nerves and excitement.

"Yes?" Douglas asks, smile mimicking his captains.

"Yes!" Martin bursts forth, bounding into Douglas' lap, knocking the older of the two down on his bum, he laughing when Martin began kissing him all over his face, Douglas putting an arm around him as Martin took the hand that had been on his cheek, laying a heart felt kiss within his palm, and then sweetly and gently on his knuckles, especially where a band would hopefully be placed sooner rather than later.

Douglas soon took Martin's left hand, placing the ring on his finger, Martin immediately watering up once again.

"Oh Douglas. . ." He left his thought to trail off, not helping but cupping his first officer's face tenderly and kissing him with as much passion and love as he could possibly bring forth, a satisfied rumble coming forth deep from within Douglas.

This of course leads to Douglas dipping his tongue into Martin's mouth gently, they both exploring one another as they had done so many times, they both holding on more tightly as the seconds went by, hands roaming over backs and bottoms, fingers running through one another's hair, the very beginnings of arousal of course bubbling up within Martin.

"Do. . . Do we have time?" Martin lightly pants as he pulls away from Douglas' lips, seeing a rather Cheshire like grin on his now fiance's face.

"Well-,"

"Time for what?"

They both follow the sound of a child's voice interrupting Douglas' thought, spotting a very confused looking Hannah that was carelessly dropping her coat to the floor along with a smirking, giggling Verity.

"That is most definitely a no, mon capitaine." Douglas grins wider, Martin not being able to help but bury his face where Douglas' neck met his shoulder with a pained groan, face overheating in total mortification that Douglas' daughters had heard that and now  **seeing**  him in their father's lap!

"Dad!" Martin quickly looks up at Hannah's astounded gasp, seeing that the nine year old had her hands on her mouth, though he could tell she was grinning as she hopped up and down, Martin noticing she was looking at his newly ringed finger.

"So we get a new ginger dad?" Verity says in that very Richardson way, making Martin mutter to himself in disbelief ' _Ginger dad_?'. . .

"Yes, my darlings. He said yes. Did you really have any doubt he'd decline?" Douglas said with a smile, a hint of a smirk just on the edge. Martin couldn't help but grin himself, feeling it being a rather stupid one, soon finding himself with another Richardson in his lap when Hannah whooped with a shout of joy, she on Martin in that very instant, practically tackling him as she shortly chanted 'ginger dad' while giggling.

"I thought you were going to wait for us to get here, though." Verity said, looking slightly disappointed. 

"I know. I'm sorry, but he was growing rather suspicious. I had to do it before he guessed."

"Well," She starts with a sigh, "I guess I'll accept that then." Verity said, slipping off her coat and just letting it fall to the floor, soon, a very scheming look that only a Richardson could produce lining her fine features.

She joined in, and tackled Martin as well (the fifteen year old completely taking the captain by surprise), both girls laughing and giggling as they chanted 'ginger dad' in glee, Douglas laughing right along at the sight.

"Oh God! Why 'ginger dad'?!" Martin manages to chime in from under the two giggling girls.

"Do you really need to ask that?" Douglas smirks, Martin's face heating up further into volcanic proportions.

"Does it really have to become a  **thing**?!" Martin throws in, the girls looking between the two as Douglas puts a  _'serious'_  thinking face on.

"Hmm . . . How about _'Captain Dad'_  then?" Douglas answers as he envelops the whole lot of them, he laughing deeply and loudly when both Verity and Hannah cheer about the new name, taking up a new chorus of 'Captain dad' in absolute delight with Martin's face feeling as if it would burst into flame.

"Alright, alright," Douglas interjects, he still very much chuckling though as he gave them all one last squeeze, standing up soon after, "Why not let Captain Dad gather his bearings while you two put your coats away properly, hmm?" They both grumble slightly as they give Martin one more hug themselves, making their way to put their jackets away.

"Why do they tease me so much?" Martin groans as Douglas helps him up, hands running up and down his arms in a comforting sort of way.

"Why do you think? And didn't you catch a certain thing they called you, hmm?"

Right when Douglas said it; Martin's face snapped right to Douglas', his eyes going wide in such astonishment.

"They. . . They did? They did, didn't they?"

"They referred to you as 'dad'. Isn't that something?" Douglas smiles, cocking an eyebrow as he does so.

Martin feels that goofy little grin spreading across his face once again, feeling as if he would tear up once more.

"But why?" He couldn't help but let the question out.

"Why? Why do you think they tease you so much? It's because they adore you nearly as much as I do and were ecstatic that I was going to propose. . . Verity had the gall to actually say 'it's about time I made an honest man out of you'." He chuckles as Martin blushes again, giving his forehead a loving peck,

"Come along, my 'ginger dad'. Let us finish supper and have a grand Christmas Eve, shall we?" 

"Alright," he murmurs, firstly wrapping his arms around Douglas' middle hugging him tightly for a long moment before anything else, "I love you. . ."

"And I you, mon amour." They share a little kiss before heading to the kitchen hand in hand where they finished making dinner and soon were listening raptly as Hannah was telling them more about her Nativity that they had missed due to a flight (which was recorded for them, thanks to Verity and Hannah's mum), the youngest Richardson ending up telling her side of the story of why she pushed one of the sheep nearly off the stage (Which had Douglas roaring with laughter when they watched it on the computer. Martin couldn't very well chastise him for it, as he ended up giggling too at the sight.). 

They ate until they were stuffed, all of them opening one present each afterwards, which turned out to be new pyjamas, of course (Douglas finding ones with little aeroplanes all over them for Martin, naturally). 

They all changed, doing Christmas crackers in their pj's, wearing their crowns throughout the evening, and having hot chocolate and biscuits as they watched Christmas specials until they were soon yawning, Martin's jaw cracking at a particularly strong one.

The girls went to bed soon after, saying goodnight to 'ginger dad' in deceptively sweet voices, making Martin blush as they ran to their room, giggling away.

Martin soon felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him, a kiss in his hair, a kiss to his neck, and a deep sigh running across his cheek. He melted into Douglas' arms, sighing in content.

"Titch more cuddling on the couch, fiance'?" He grins at this, turning around in Douglas' arms, Martin wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"Yes please." Martin whispers, kissing Douglas as his beau's arms tightened around him, a satisfied hum sounding from them both.

But they didn't move. Martin's arms simply wandered down and wrapped around Douglas' soft middle, burrowing his face into the new, soft pyjama top as one of Douglas' hands rubbed up and down his back while the other ran lovingly through his curls. 

He never felt so at home in his life and never had gotten a better Christmas gift than he did that evening.

Another brilliant, wonderful little family and the new role and title of 'Ginger Dad'.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope their voices were alright. . . Also, was it too much fluff? Is there really ever too much fluff? I stay awake at night asking myself that question, you know. . . No, I really don't. ;D
> 
> Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed my little Christmas fic. :D There may be another one right after the new year, just you wait. ❤
> 
> And if you wanna come say howdy or see some of my art (there be Marlas there ;) ), come and see me at my tumblr: http://a-drab-lunacy.tumblr.com/
> 
> ❤


End file.
